omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Caine (World of Darkness)
Character Synopsis Caine, also known as Cain, is considered to be the first and most powerful vampire in the mythos of the World of Darkness. He is the firstborn son of Adam and Eve and the older brother of Abel and Seth. He was cursed with vampirism by God and his angels as punishment for murdering Abel. Caine as the father of the Cainite race. Medieval Cainites saw the existence of Caine as the proof of God's existence, as God was the only one who could have cursed Caine in that way. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C | At least Low 2-C | At least 1-C, likely High 1-C Verse: World of Darkness Name: Caine, Cain Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his twenties | Unknown | Unknown | Inapplicable Classification: The First Vampire, The Dark Father, The Wanderer, The Dark Tyrant, The Fisher King, The Great King of Blood and Darkness Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens. Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world), Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry), Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking), Fate Manipulation (With Fate Magic), Time Manipulation (With Time Magic), Spatial Manipulation (With Space Magic), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller), Time Travel (Time Mages can travel forward or backward through time), Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Forces Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of Creation for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality), Matter Manipulation (With Matter Magic), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Probability Manipulation (With Entropy Magic), Magic, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, survived the destruction of Paradise), Shapeshifting, Precognition, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation (With Mind Magic), Teleportation (Quantum Teleportation), Attack Reflection (Whoever wounds Caine will take seven fold), Dimensional Travel, Weather Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Weather), Non-Physical Interaction (Constantly shown to interact with Metaphysical items and Platonic concepts), Absorption, Transduality (Scales to the mages who can create a location immune to the ravages of duality, as well as exist in Anima Mundi, a non-dual location, scales to Lilith, the embodiment of yang), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8 all the powers of the Vampires, which allows Caine to always come back as long as there are Vampires), Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Able to curse beings), Dream Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Maya Dream Realm), Earth Manipulation, True Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification (Hyperpetrification), Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment, Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Able to manipulate Density), Vector Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Vectors), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Creation, Death Manipulation (With Death Magic), Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and Information of Reality), Acid Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings), Age Manipulation (With Time Magic), Energy Projection, Life Manipulation (With Life Magic), Possession (With Death Magic), Plant Manipulation (Able to cause Plants to grow), Technological Manipulation (Can create Platonic concepts of Machines), Ectoplasm Manipulation (With Spirit Magic), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Magma Manipulation, Fusionism, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to mutilate Dimensional Axis, able to convert 3-D beings into 2-D beings, able to creatre Landscapes that defy Dimensional physics), Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, One Hit Kill, Madness Manipulation (Turns those around them insane), Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Scales to Early Lilith, who's Law's are Anti-Laws), Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, BFR, Sealing (Can turn beings into 2-D beings), Biological Manipulation (With Life Magic), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Mid-Godly and Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6), Resistances to Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification (All Mage's Power Null, The Gaze of Caine reduces beings down to the levels of thinbloods (15th Generation) and much more), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Sealing, Blood Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and all his abilities | All previous others, possible Nonexistent Physiology (Stated to have all the powers of all other vampires, which would include Lasombra, who is one with the Abyss/Void) | All previous others, Large Size (Type 6 eye is stated to be a Star) | All previous others increased to an unfathomable amount, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation (Able to create Viruses and Diseases), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to create and change the Laws of Reality), possible Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Stated to have all the powers of all other vampires, which would include Haqim, who is the embodiment of Murder), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption, all previously stated abilities. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Lilith was stated to have the ability to pluck random stars from her cloak, of which is stated to be the night sky itself. Caine's mere eye is stated to be a star, meaning that his true size is several times greater than a star) | '''Universe Level+ '(Stated to be the strongest vampire, making them far superior to Lasombra, who's one with void , a location that is stated to be infinite in size) | '''Quantaverse Level, likely High Quantaverse Level '(Able to manipulate the entire Tellurium,of which has an 8th Dimensional Space. Stated to be capable of killing an angel. There are higher realms of reality such as The Umbra, which is seperated by three layers that are transcendental of one another) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Comparable to Mages, who are able to travel in a Void outside time, space and existence) 'Lifting Ability: ' 'Striking Ability: At least Large Star Class '| At least '''Universal+ '| At least '''Quantaversal, likely High Quantaversal ' 'Durability: Large Star Level ' | '''Universe Level+ '| '''Quantaverse Level, likely High Quantaverse Level Stamina: Virtually Limitless (As an Undead, he doesn't need to rest.) Range: 'Quantaversal', likely High Quantaversal ' 'Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Able to create Platonic machines as well as create weapons that can destroy beings in every dimension.Able to create machines that purge the ability of Death from them) | '''Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the past, present and future of all things in the Tellurium) Weaknesses: '''Unable to come into The Sun's presence '''Versions: Cain | Post-Cainite Caine | True Caine Other Attributes List of Equipment: Many Weapons Extra Info: Credits for some of this profile go to Vs Battles Wiki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Kings Category:Religious Figures Category:Clairvoyance Category:Weapons Master Category:Hackers Category:Fate Users Category:Space Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Vector Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Information Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Age Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Curse Wielders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Text Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Possession Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Animals Category:Magma Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Size Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Madness Inducers Category:One Hit Kill Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Sealers Category:World of Darkness Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1